Love At First Fight
by WWESecrets
Summary: Punks life was perfect well kinda perfect its a new year new oppertunitys but a 95 pound girl is about to come in and change all that. Punks in for the ride of his with twist and turns in every corner, it wont be easy but hes ready to take the fight head on n matter what the cause when your lifes flipped upside down all you can to make things right is fight
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Fight

**A/N Its my first story so bare with me I just want to clear this first the title has nothing to do with the book I know thats stupid but I found the title catchy it has some relation to the book though well this is the start of a crazy ride hope you like the first chapter!**

It was a new year and CM Punk was at the top of his game, the fans praised him and his career was going perfect something he never really suspected to happen to him. For CM Punk today was just another average day he'd wake up from a particularly short sleep that would only last about 4 to 5 hours, then would hit the gym eating usually came last Punk never liked having meals before working out it didn't sit right in his stomach. He headed out of his room and went straight to the gym it was about 5am and the gym was empty which was perfect. He went straight to the treadmill going as fast as he could still trying not to fully overdo it like he always does. He ended his workout with 80 sit-ups then began to gather his things he checked the time and realized it was only 6:30 in the morning. "Damn that's it" he was disappointed his intense workouts normally lasted 3 hours. "To hell with it ill find something to do till Raw". With that he was off and headed straight back to the hotel room, he took a shower then left again in search of something to do.  
He went to the elevator and pressed the button down waiting until the elevator reached his floor when it did he stepped right in until he heard a small innocent voice yell out to him "Wait, hold the elevator" the voice screamed. Punk didn't care who it was but he decided to hold the elevator door for the person anyway little did he know that feminine voice would belong to AJ. She ran right through the door almost out of breath. "Thanks for holding the door Punk" her smile was bright and filled with kindness something everyone saw whenever she was near them. "No problem AJ what floor" she took a moment to think "The lobby, but if you don't mind can I press the button please"? Punk just made a quick smirk he wasn't that surprised at AJs question "sure" AJ went straight for the button marked L on the pad "What about you Punk what floor"? AJ asked still smiling "Easy the lobby" and with that the elevator was in motion. "AJ why are you out of breath"? Punk asked he questioned why the small 95 pound Diva was so out of breath "Oh I was at the gym running on the treadmill" Punk seemed surprise by her answer no one was there when he had arrived and when he left he only saw about two people. "No you weren't" Punk wasn't buying any of it "Yes Punk I was I was right behind you I just didn't want to bother you, I left 5 minutes before you did" Punk seemed surprised but didn't want to question it any further. By then the elevator was at the lobby AJ went out first with Punk following behind. AJ looked back at Punk, "Punk are you doing anything right now"? Punk had thought about getting lunch but with Raw 6 hours away he didn't know what else he could possibly do. "Nah I'm not doing anything why do you need something"? Her smile widened completely "Yes! Will you go the arcade with me? I'm so bored here and I can't hang with Kaitlyn since she's on a break". Punk seemed surprised he and AJ were friends but never the kind to hang out he thought about it for a second _what do I have to loose there's nothing else to do might as well hang with AJ. _"Sure I'll go with you will take my car" AJ jumped with excitement then grabbed Punks arm and pulled him outside until they reached his car. Punk opened the car door for AJ and then got in the driver's seat it didn't take long to get to the arcade.  
They played several head to head games starting with laser tag then ski ball and ending it with air hockey. "So that's 10 wins for me and 2 for you", Punk hated losing but he was facing the geek goddess so he wasn't surprised at all. "Yeah yeah yeah we better get going Raw starts in 3 hours" AJ nodded and they headed back to the car, by the time they reached the arena it was 7 o'clock "Thanks for spending the day with me Punk" but before Punk could even say a word her arms swung around him giving him a giant hug, Punk held AJ tight smiling the entire time when she let go she skipped away. _What just happened right now _he stood there thinking until a hand grabbed his shoulder "Punk let's get going" it was Kofi he was looking at Punk vague wondering what was going through his head but didn't bother asking. When it came to Punks inner thoughts Kofi never wanted to know about them unless the situation called for it they might have been great friend and road wives but Kofi stood away from Punks thoughts since Punk was so closed off he never wanted to seem bothersome so he let Punk keep some things to himself. "What?" Punks mind was still all over the place "Oh yeah my bad let's get this show on the road"

**A/N Ok it wasnt long but its a start ive never been a fan of extremly long chapters but as I said before you have to bare with me its not going to start out with them instantly having feelings its gunna build up just wait and see Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to start by saying sorry for the bunched up text I'd tried to fix it up this time so I hope it's easier to read, also im going to try to update as much as I can now I did say this tory would have twist and turns and your definitely going to see that ok so here we go chapter 2...**

Kofi and Punk both headed through the halls until they reached the men's locker room Punk sat on the couch his mind not as it should be. Kofi just stared in wonder, he knew something was up and he wasn't going to sit back and stay quiet "Hey broski's". Kofi and Punk both looked at the door it was Zack. "Damn" Kofi whispered under his breath he knew talking to Punk would have to wait. "Hey what's with this awkward silence"? Punk didn't say a word so Kofi decided to break the ice "It's not that awkward, sometimes silence is nice it allows a person to think right Punk" Kofi gave Punk a serious stare down and Punk could tell that Kofi meant something he just didn't want to deal with it now. "Yeah" Punk stared right back at him, he knew Kofi wanted to talk but he chose to brush it off "Ima head out to the monitor to see the show gotta cut a promo anyway I'll talk to you guys later". He headed straight for the door until he heard Kofi say one last thing "Yeah Punk will definitely talk later" Punk couldn't see the serious look on Kofi's face he just kept staring at the door handle. "Shit" Punk whispered under his breath he opened the door and walked out "What was that about Kofi" Zack questioned "Nothing Zack nothing at all"

* * *

Punk found a monitor and sat down on the bench while Raw began to start he sat there and watched the opening match. Kofi Kingston vs Wade Barret a non title match. Punk looked on as his best friend was dominating Barret but before the match changed momentum he felt two hands cover his eyes and heard a light giggle in the background. "Who the hell is this" Punk questioned. "I don't know" the voice called back, It wasn't just any voice it was a voice he knew very well it was AJs voice. "AJ you can't play games like this when you're bound to lose" Punk had a smirk on his face when he realized it was the fun little Diva "No fair I thought you'd never get it" she pouted "Really AJ you should know better than that, now take your hands off my eyes" he pulled her hands off and turned around so he was able to see her better _WOW _he thought to himself. AJ was wearing her usual green plaid ring gear with the skull on the side of her pants. He was stunned for a moment she seemed different then when they were together. She gave him a huge smile as she tucked back her hair behind her ear "Well now you see me" she giggled "Yeah as much as I like the dark I don't like being surprised" Punk replied back "What are you doing" She didn't really like his whole surprise comment but she didn't really care. "I'm waiting to cut a Promo AJ" she tilted her head "Who's"? Punk held back a smile "Daniels" AJ seemed surprised but didn't want to say another word about it she knew the plan for tonight but Punk didn't which shocked her. "Oh that's cool any idea what your gunna say" Punk let out a small chuckle from her statement "Now AJ my promos are always a surprise to people their best kept a secret" she was disappointed and Punk could tell right away. So he pulled her chin up and smiled at her "Hey kiddo your just gunna have to wait and see alright" AJ pulled Punks hand down and played with his fingers "Alright I'll wait" Punk stared at AJ while she rubbed his fingers messing with them, it didn't bother him that much. She looked up at him with a smile "I'll see you later Punk" she patted his hand and skipped away. "Bye"? he didn't understand what she meant but he knew that he did want to be around her more _Its AJ man stop acting like an idiot she's your friend and that's it she's a friend. _But was she?

* * *

Punk was able to clear his mind before Daniels promo he waited by the by the stage looking at the monitor. He and Daniel were friends, maybe not like they use to be but they both respected each other and they knew how to put on a good show. Daniel stepped In the ring and took the mic "I need to say something that I'm sure your all thinking , the next WWE Champion will be me Daniel Bryan your dazzler". The crowd let out heavy Boos throughout the stadium "Shut up Punks time is up and it's about time he realized that, you've had it a little too easy so far Punk and I'm going to change that the one thing you love most is going to be mine soon get ready cause your pedestal is about to be broken down". Daniel dropped the mic and began his YES chants until Colts of Personality hit and Punk stepped out he walked down the ramp and picked up the mic left on the steps he made his entrance to the ring quick since this promo would end Raw he wanted it to end right. "Now Daniel you know damn well that this title isn't going anywhere" he patted his title "you know why because I'm the best in the world". Daniel starred Punk down not saying a word back to him "And if you think for one second these people are going to call you the dazzler you have another thing coming the only thing you dazzle is a farm Goat Face" The crowd roared with cheers chanting Goat Face over and over again Daniel had enough and picked his mic back up "Now you listen here Punk" but he got cut off before he could finish his sentence "NO you're not saying another word you think you could step into my ring and say you're going to take what's yours, then you must be stupid Danny boy, this title isn't going anywhere". Daniel was fuming "You're all bark and no bite Punk" Punk smirked "You want bite".

But before Punk could hit Daniel a frenzy broke out in the crowd as Lets Light It Up began to play Punk turned around staring at AJ while she skipped down to the ring she picked up the mic and smiled at the two men "Now boys we don't need any of that Danny you promised me no fighting" Punk was still surprised no one said anything about AJ cutting their promo "AJ what are you doing here I said you could stand at ring side for my matches but this isn't a match" Daniel said "I know but I need to protect my man when the situation calls for it, Now as for you Punk Daniels not wrong he's right at extreme rules your time is up" and with that she smacked Punk across the face he felt the sting and burn from her hard slap, then Daniel attacked him he flipped over and let out fierce fist he pulled Daniel up setting him up for the GTS until AJ pushed him pulling Daniel out of the ring as they limped away Punk could see the smug look on Daniels face it might have been scripted but he hated being lied to. Raw had ended and he ran through the halls the only people he wanted to find were AJ and Daniel but mainly AJ

**A/N: Ok so surprise ending for this one its a little longer than the last but I think it needed to be the story's not going to be that simple gotta keep you guys and gals on your feet let me know what you think and please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters this ones a bit different from the last now I have to warm you this is rated M for a reason the next chapters going to be a pretty big one not gunna give away any hints just gunna have to wait and see**

Punk was furious ignoring everyone in his way until he saw Daniel "Hey" he pushed Daniel almost sending him to the ground "What the fuck was that" Daniel looked at him confused "What are you talking about" Daniel really didn't know what he was talking about "You know Damn well about what I'm talking about AJ wasn't supposed to come out and cut the promos" Daniel put a hand on Punks shoulder "Calm down Punk that was a part of the script" Punk pushed Daniels hand off his shoulder "Don't fucking touch me no one told me that about a script change you're a liar" Punk stared in Daniels eyes holding every temptation to bust Daniels teeth in "he's not lying Punk" He knew whose voice it was he turned around seeing AJ looking at him very serious yet a calm "Hunter called me and said he wanted me to spice the storyline up I'm sorry for smacking you is your face ok"? Punk slowly calmed down AJ cupped his cheek rubbing her finger softly over his slightly red cheek. "It's fine" he looked at Daniel who seemed happy that AJ saved him from a brutal beating for the second time today "Sorry about that Daniel guess I overreacted" Daniel let out a small smile "Its ok", Daniel turned to AJ "Hey AJ want to grab a bite to eat or something" She hesitated before her answer "No thanks I think I'm gunna hang with Punk for a while" "Ok have fun you to" Daniel turned around and left them in the halls. AJ turned to Punk with a smile "So what do you want to do"? Punk looked at AJ with complete confusion he wasn't planning on doing anything at all and he never made plans with AJ to begin with but he wanted to spend time with the Diva so he thought quick and said the first thing that popped into his head "Dinner" AJ stepped back and tilted her head with a smile "Like a date"? Punks eyes widened he hadn't been on a date in years to be exact 2 years he stopped dating completely after Lita she was the only women he ever cared for but lost due to his lack of commitment. He stood still in front of AJ still not saying a word it worried her as her eyes began to sink in sorrow "Punk"? He snapped out of his trance "You know what sure" he taped the top of her nose and smiled "What's one date gunna do kill us" AJ's mood changed in an instant she jumped on Punk wrapping her arms around him giving him a tight hug longer than the last, Punk held on hoping she didn't slip he couldn't wipe the small smile off his face he might have been nervous about the date but he was happy that it was going to happen. Punk let her go and put her down lightly she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "See you at 8 Punk" she skipped away leaving Punk in the middle of the hallway _Are you really going to do this again can you even make it work?_

* * *

Punk went back to the locker-room to gather his thing he put them all in his bag strapped it over his shoulder, grabbed his title then headed to the parking lot. "Punk" Punk knew who it was and he was purposely avoiding this person as much as he could "Oh crap" he turned and saw Kofi he knew this wasn't going to be good "Dude you've been acting strange what's wrong with you"? Punk let out a large sign "Nothing Kofi don't worry about it" Kofi wasn't buying it "Let me guess it's AJ" Punks jaw dropped and his eyes widened almost as though they'll pop right out of his head. "How the fuck did you know" Kofi let out a chuckle "Were road wives remember and I saw you too at the hotel today" Kofi had a huge smile on his face it only aggravated Punk "Fuck man, don't tell anyone ok" Kofi lifted his hand up while putting the other on his heart "I promise" Punk shook his head and smiled alright I gotta go he opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat he went to close the door until Kofi stopped it "Hot date Punk" Punk looked at the man annoyed "I hate you" Kofi laughed then closed the door "Have fun lover boy" Punk laid his head on the car door before driving off to the hotel

* * *

He had just finished a hot shower when he heard a knock on the door he looked at the time to make sure he wouldn't be late for his date with AJ "Its only 5 wonder who would be dumb enough to bother me this early" he went straight to the door and opened it "AJ? What are you doing here its only 5" she giggled at the sight of Punk he didn't realize that he was soaking wet and only wearing a towel "Uhh Punk do you want to put some clothes on" she couldn't wipe the smile off her face Punk felt stupid and a tad bit embarrassed "Shit sorry about that AJ come inside I'll put some clothes on" She laughed "It's not every day you here that" Punk smirked and ran straight to his room putting on the first set of pants he could find luckily finding a shirt was easy since he owned so many he went to the living room where he found AJ sitting on the couch "Why are you here so early" AJ smiled at the question "I wanted to eat here thought it would be better if I came early" Punk shrugged his shoulders "alright what do you want to eat"? AJ took a moment to think about it "How about spaghetti we could make it together" Punk smiled "alright come on" AJ got up and headed towards the kitchen with Punk she looked confused she wasn't the type to cook but for Punk she was going to start learning

**A/N: Things get better after this just wait and see Let me know what you think hope you liked it Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Huge change-up in the story ima call these scenes cookies so here's the first of many...**

"AJ are you ok, you don't have to help cook if you don't want to" She looked at the floor for a while before looking at Punk "That's not it Punk it's just I usually don't cook mainly because I'm not that great at it I don't want to screw things up" Punk smiled and walked towards AJ putting his hand on her shoulder "Come on whether the meal gets fucked up or not were cooking this together" AJ sighed but still put up a smile "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" AJ grabbed the pot and filled it with water then put it on the stove she turned it on and left the pot to boil "Step 1 done" her smile grew from her small accomplishment. Punk was rolling the meatballs when all 10 were made he dropped them on the already heated pan, put the lid over it and went to get the spaghetti noodle he dropped them in the pot "Alright now we let it all cook" AJ went straight back to the couch and laid there, Punk walked and sat right on top of her feet "Get off Punk" he let out a small chuckle "Make me" she pinched his arm tight causing Punk to wince in pain "Ouch! Why'd you do that" AJ help back a smile "you told me to make you get off so that's what I did". Punk rubbed his arm "Crazy chic" AJ smacked his right arm "Hey I'm not crazy" Punk kept on rubbing his arm which was now in more pain than before "Whatever you say AJ I think the foods done go set the table.

* * *

Punk sat on the couch with AJ resting her head on his shoulder "That was yummy Punk" Punk smirked "Yeah it was see I told you that you wouldn't screw up" She giggled then wrapped her arms around Punk snuggling up to him "Hey Punk" she looked at him straight in the eyes flashing that sweet innocent smile. "Yeah" She sat up straight tilting her body toward Punk "What about dessert" Punk looked at AJ perplexed "I didn't make dessert" She leaned in closer "But I did" Punk still didn't get it he was use to sarcasm jokes but he hadn't known AJ long enough to understand hers "Really what are we having"? AJ wrapped her arms around Punks neck "It's a surprise" Punk was slowly becoming annoyed the words surprised never sat well with him "AJ I hate sur- She then pressed her lips lightly against his, he still couldn't process what was going on but the feel and taste of her lips on his it felt right he wrapped his arms around her and brang her in closer she wrapped both legs around Punk as she went in for a deeper kiss. Punk wanted to stop he didn't want to rush it just yet he'd feel terrible if he did this to soon but he couldn't stop his body wouldn't let him stop all will power was gone. He kissed her back just as hard and slowly tried to bring his tongue in she let him in both of them sticking each other's tongues down the others throat. He picked her up and brang her to the bedroom throwing her on the bed he took his shirt off and through it on the floor she jumped on him and forced him to fall on top of her he moved his hand to her side while she held on to his neck kissing away they broke for breath. By then Punk realized what was fully going on _Idiot what are you doing it's your first date and you're going to try to fuck her already no you can't do this not again._ He pulled apart and moved to the corner of the bed sinking his head into his hands "AJ we can't do this not just yet" AJ sat their sorrow filling into her eyes but suddenly that same sorrow turned into guts she pulled Punks arm causing him to motion backwards she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. Punk couldn't hold temptation this time he through that out the window he pulled AJs shirt off and did the same with her pant AJ pulled Punks pants down easy and pulled him back in for the passionate kiss Punk pulled away "Someone's a little excited" AJ smiled she knew Punks sarcastic side was starting to come back "Shut up" She kept a firm grip around his neck still kissing him until Punk went lower first placing small kisses on her stomach then working his way down "Punk stop playing around" He couldn't help but laugh "You asked for it" He pulled her legs apart setting himself up for what was going to come he pulled his boxers down and went straight in she tilted her head back and let out a small moan he slammed his hip back and forth as fast as he could over and over again she raked her nails into his back moaning as he did the same "Punk"! "AJ"! he flipped her over so she was on top of him he wrapped his arms around her kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her "dessert was delicious" AJ let out a laugh "your stupid" she kissed him lightly on the lips and fell asleep in his arms _Ok this isn't as bad as you think it is just don't screw it up. _He shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Its short not to happy about that but hey sometimes you just gotta keep good things small Hope you enjoyed the cookie let me know what you think so far your imput matters Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Get ready for a drop this chapter is ending with a major jaw dropping moment if you thought things would go up from here well think again**

Punk woke up still finding AJ laying on his chest he smiled and stared and her, even while sleeping she was beautiful. Her eyes slowly opened she smiled lightly and gave him a light kiss "So how about breakfast" Punk smiled at her words "Sure I'll cook" They both got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom AJ went to the shower while Punk brushed his teeth. He was done before AJ so he stepped out and closed the door. He went to the kitchen and took out some waffles along with bacon some toast and coffee beans. Her heard a knock on the door he walked towards the door and opened it not caring to check who it was "Oh shit" It was Kofi "Hey man thought I'd stop by and hangout" Punk rubbed his fingers through his hair "Right Now"? Kofi smiled at Punks question "Yes now, get out of the way so I could get in" He pushed him aside and headed straight for the couch he laid back and noticed the food on Punks counter "Your maken breakfast you better be make me some" Punk let out a fake laugh "Why should I do that"? Kofi sat up "So it's gunna be like that" Punk stared at his bedroom door wondering when AJ would come out "So how was the date last night Punk" He ignored Kofi's question and headed straight to the kitchen "Punk I'm talkin to you" Punk looked at Kofi "I heard you, it was good really good actually" Kofi walked over and grabbed Punks arm giving him a friendly shove "So are you to gunna go out again"? But before Punk could answer they heard his bedroom door open AJ walked in the room wearing one of Punks shirts and shorts she smiled at the two men who had no clue that she'd been ease dropping on their conversations "Well I hope we go out again" Punk froze and Kofi gave him a wide smile along with a surprisingly sarcastic glare "Hey AJ" Kofi waved to her "Hi Kofi are you staying for breakfast"? "Yeah is that ok" Kofi asked, AJ smiled not even thinking about what her answer should be "Of course you can right Punk" Punk was still frozen but was able to snap out of it for a quick second "Yeah" He started maken breakfast while AJ and Kofi sat on the couch"

* * *

"Alright you two ima go, see you guys later tonight" Kofi opened the door and left "Well that was fun I should probably get going too" AJ said smiling at Punk she grabbed her things kissed him on the cheek and headed to the door she grabbed the handle, before she fully opened the door she looked back at Punk with a huge smile then left. Punk grabbed his things and headed straight to the gym he did a hard 3 hour workout causing every part of his body to tense up "That's more like it" He was happy with his more efficient workout he went back to the hotel he through his bags on the floor and jumped on the couch kicking his feet up he got a call and saw it was from Hunter "Hey Punk we need to talk about the storyline between you and Daniel" Punk sat up "I thought business men did this kinda thing in person" Hunter let out a small laugh "Yeah but when you have family you can't do everything your suppose to" Punk let out a smirk "Is that so I guess Stephanie must have your balls locked up tight" Hunter raised his voice "Watch what You say Punk or else my fist will knock you out by the next Raw" Punk started laughing "Alright Hunter no need to get you briefs in a bunch, so what's the big change with the storyline" Hunter's voice became serious "Ok Punk, were taking AJ and Daniels relationship to a whole new level" Punk sunk in his seat he knew AJ and Daniel were a non-serious couple on screen but now it'd get serious he was worried. "Why are you telling me this" Punk rolled his eyes "Listen Punk you're going to be a big part of this, you and AJ will have a lot of backstage segments she'll try to make a move on you and each week you'll push her away making her feel like shit and angering Daniel making him attack you after matches by elimination chamber you two fight and we have a surprise ending" Punk thought the idea through could he really hurt AJ it might not have been real but did he really want to do that to her, he realized he didn't have a choice "What's the surprise"? Hunter was quite "You'll have to wait and see, bye Punk" he hung up instantly Punk put the phone down and thought about the new storyline _Fuck now I have to hurt AJ every week with Shit I don't even mean _after thinking it through for about 2 hours he made a decision, do the script but if AJ's safety was put in danger he'd stop it.

* * *

The week flew by fast, interview after interview constant live events and appearances. It was officially Monday and Raw was about to start in 2 hours he and AJ hadn't talked since their last date and he wondered why but by the time he got to the lockeroom he saw AJ and another familiar face Daniel Bryan, they were making out before the show had even started. Punk's heart sank in his stomach he couldn't believe his eyes he turned around quick and tried to walk away but it was too late AJ saw him and ran straight for him "Punk wait up" He didn't listen he kept on walking but she eventually caught up to him grabbing his arm with a firm grip "Hey why were you ignoring me just now"? He let out a small sigh that AJ didn't seem to notice "I didn't hear you" He knew that was a lie "Oh well that makes sense, why haven't you called me"? Punk looked at her with confusion "Well I wouldn't want to upset you boyfriend over there" AJ tilted her head to the side "Who Daniel"? Punk was begging to get furious "Yeah Daniel your little make out buddy" AJ froze "Punk….I'm…..I'm sorry" Punk stared AJ in the eyes his heart was aching but he ignored it "It's fine we were never official anyway" The words filled AJ with sadness she couldn't believe what he was saying she looked down "right guess I'll see you around then Punk" This was hurting AJ just as much as it was hurting Punk maybe even more, he walked away not even saying goodbye leaving the small Diva standing there alone and in pain. Daniel walked behind her and pulled her around "baby are you ok"? She held in the pain and built up the strength to force a smile "Of course" Daniel kissed her on the lips and walked her to the Divas lockeroom.

* * *

Punk sat on a bench filled with mixed emotions, _what the fuck did you just do you idiot you did what you were trying not to, you fucking moron you just made a huge mistake and can't even fix it. _He walked to the nearest monitor avoiding everyone waiting for Raw to start he didn't like what was going to happen but he knew he didn't have a choice this Raw would definitely not end in Punks favor.

**A/N: Don't kill me but I didn't want them to get all lovey dovey just yet where's the fun in that let me know what you think and Review please! let me here your thoughts**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think im finally getting the hand of this the chapters are imporving and so far this is on of my fave im not to happy with the ending but hey this story isnt going to be a pieace of cake so get ready for another twist and turn moment**

* * *

Punk's mind was completely off he didn't know what to feel anymore he was angry yet betrayed and heartbroken at the same time he knew the segment with AJ was only going to make things worse. "Excuse me your segment with AJ starts in 2 minutes" an employee told Punk "Whatever" Punk followed the man to the spot where he and AJ would do the segment. He ignored every other word the man told him he sat on a crate and started wrapping his fingers he knew the minute he heard AJs voice that'd he hate what he was going to do. He felt a finger lightly poke him on the back "Hey Punk are you getting ready for your match tonight" He could tell it was AJ he took a deep breath and prepared for the worse he turned to her and gave her a serious glare "It's pretty obvious that's what I'm doing AJ, now what do you want" She leaned in closer tapping his fingers in a very flirtatious way "I just wanted to wish you goodluck tonight just because I'm in Daniels corner doesn't mean I can't support you" She smiled and grabbed Punks hand but Punk pushed her away "Please I don't need pity support" She wrapped her hands around his neck "Well what kind of support do you need"? He pulled her off quick "Listen AJ whatever mind games your trying to pull won't work your pathetic if this is what you and Daniel have planned to do to win then you both are idiots in fact you too are such idiots that you deserve each other now get out of my face and go whore around with someone else" The words made AJ break she gathered every ounce of strength she had and held back the urge to cry "Whatever Punk come Extreme Rules the only idiot will be you it's only a matter of time before you lose the only thing that matters when were done with you you'll be standing in that ring a loser" Punk leaned in and got right in AJs face "The only loser that night will be you and your so called boyfriend who doesn't even love you" He pushed her aside and walked straight down the hall. AJ ran to the nearest bathroom and sunk in her misery she laid back grabbing her knees and started crying into them

* * *

Punk was a wreck he couldn't believe what just happened he didn't want to say what he had said but his anger got the best of him and it was too late to apologize he had a match he couldn't miss. He waited until his music hit and the minute "Cult Of Personality" played he stepped out to the stage got on one knee looked at his imaginary watch and yelled "Its Clobberin Time" he stepped in the ring where he found Cody Rhodes jumping up and down by the ropes the ref called for the bell and the match began. Cody charged at Punk instantly but Punk moved out of the way sending Cody into the ring post he ran in and punched him in the face several times having the crowd cheer with every blow Cody then kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back Cody went straight for Punk's arm but Punk was to quick and dodged his attack he threw Cody in the ropes and caught him with a clothesline Punk went straight to the top rope and landed on Cody with a hard elbow drop he yelled "Best In The World" and prepared for the GTS until he heard Daniels "Flight Of Valkyrie" music hit Daniel ran straight to the ring and attacked Punk hitting him with multiple fist until Punk flipped him over and threw similar punches he picked Daniel up into the fireman's carry, before he could hit Daniel with the GTS AJ kicked him in the back the two men dropped instantly. Daniel rolled out of the ring leaving with AJ they smiled at Punk who was holding his back in the middle of the ring Punk grabbed the mic and kept his eyes on AJ and Daniel "You two think your pretty smart don't you well when our match comes you won't be able to run get ready Daniel you're in for the fight of your life" He through the mic down and grabbed his title and raised it high smiling.

* * *

Punk went straight to the lockeroom after Raw went off air he didn't want to stay and talk to anyone he grabbed his things and headed to his tour bus "Punk" He stopped and turned around "What Kofi", Kofi ran straight to Punk "That was great man you know the AJ segment I thought you to really hated each other when I saw it" Punk put his head down and let out a heavy sigh "Kofi every word I said was true I didn't mean It I was angry but I can't take it back" Kofi laid his hand on Punks shoulder "Yes you can, she knows you don't mean it just call her up tonight and remind her it was just scripted" Punk pushed Kofi's hand away "You don't get it do you it wasn't fuckin scripted" Kofi stepped back from Punk "What do you mean it wasn't scripted why would you say that to her if you two are dating"? Punks fist clenched and his voice raised "Were not dating she's with Daniel now I let that bullshit get to me and ended up sayen shit I didn't even mean" Kofi was shocked "What do you mean she's with Daniel" Punk tried to control his anger but failed "That motherfucker made the moves on her and got what he wanted I found out when I them sticking their tongue's down each other's throats" Kofi rubbed his head "That's disgusting man I didn't need the details and you need to go home and try to calm down alright before you end up killing someone", "Whatever Kofi" Punk left and went into his tour bus then drove off to the hotel

* * *

He headed straight for the gym and benched pressed for 40 minutes then ran for about an hour on the treadmill pushing himself to the limit trying to clear his mind over the events at Raw it was 1:40 in the morning so punk grabbed his things and went straight to his room he put the key in the door but stopped when he felt a finger poke his back he turned around and saw AJ standing behind him her cheeks red and her eyes filled with sorrow "Punk can we talk" He laid back on the door "We have nothing to talk about AJ" he felt terrible for acting the way he did but he couldn't help it he was still angry and she was the only person there to take it out on "Punk please" He turned around and opened his door "Make it quick AJ I'm a busy guy and have things I need to do". She sat on the couch and rubbed her eyes stoping any new tears from forming "Punk I didn't want you to find out about me and Daniel the way you did" Punk kept a far distance from AJ "Oh so you wanted me to find out by walking in on you to having sex" AJ stood up "No that's not it at all" she yelled "Then what is it AJ", AJ walked straight to Punk "You wouldn't fuckin get it ok I loved the night we had but you chose to ignore me then Daniel comes in the picture and changes that" Punk flipped with rage "We were never together AJ and I said I didn't want to sleep with you but you chose to do it god waita fuck things up I knew this was a bad idea from the start" AJ couldn't hold back the tears any more she started to cry instantly "Shit don't cry AJ Fuck alright I'm sorry just don't fuckin cry" AJ wiped a tear away "No your right this was a mistake from the start goodbye Punk" she went straight to the door "AJ wait" Punk yelled but it was too late she slammed his door and was gone "FUCK" he screamed then punched the wall creating a huge hole in the wall he sat on the couch and sunk his head in his hands "Waita fuck things up again Punk you fucking idiot"

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think at first I didn't want AJ and Punk to go through the Daniel Bryan phase but it wouldn't be fun without him in the mix im thinking about adding more characters in a few more chapters well I hope your liken it so far**


End file.
